Infernal Rapture
by tinkerbell265
Summary: Raising an eyebrow, Edward lowered the parchment just enough for his gaze to gore right through her. "What exactly is a va-jay-jay?" Trissa mentally slapped herself, wishing she could somehow sink into the floorboards. She wasn't sent through the animus to teach the notorious, pirate-captain futuristic slang... Full Summary Inside.


**Pairing**: Edward Kenway/ Trissa Lockwood (OC) – (_Trissard_? _Lockway_?)

**Genre**: Adventure/Action/Romance/Angst/Humor

**Summary**: Raising an eyebrow, Edward lowered the parchment just enough for his gaze to gore right through her. "What _exactly_ is a _va-jay-jay_?" Trissa mentally slapped herself, wishing she could somehow sink into the floorboards. She wasn't sent through the Animus to teach the notorious, pirate-captain futuristic slang. It was awkward enough trying to remain under the guise of the ship's cabin boy without blowing her cover and _now_ she had to explain the term, _va-jay-jay_ to Edward Kenway.

**Warnings**: Violence, Language, Innuendo and Sexual Themes/Content, Racial Slurs, You Could Probably Expect at Least One Lemon, OC's, Slight _AU_, Slight _OOC_, Slight Non-Con, Moments That Are Controversial, Drug and Alcohol Usage, Gender Bender (Girl Impersonates Boy,) Supernatural Elements, Time/Era Travel via Animus, Hardcore Norse Mythology References, Inane Silliness and Segments of Epic Randomness, Slow Updates. And Even Though _this has been Beta-ed_ There _Will_ be Unavoidable Grammatical Errors. (See something you don't like? Then don't read… :] You were warned.)

**Author's Introduction**: I'm not entirely sure how well this will do but it's something fun that I wanted to get out there for everyone else to enjoy. Doing a Black Flag fiction that features an OC as a main character is uncharted territory for me so there is bound to be a learning curve in there somewhere. The difficulty level is heightened yet again since I've decided to write this in third person (not my strong suit.) I came up with this idea and nailed an outline down _MONTHS_ prior to actually _owning_ and _playing_ Black Flag so if anything doesn't add up or if everyone seems OOC, that is why. Also, we won't be going along with the plot of the actual game although I will take a bit of dialogue from it here and there. This is something entirely different. And while most of the authors on this site are sticking close to the Caribbean, we will be taking a step back and sailing North… (*Cues Music* – _Sail_ by Awolnation.)

_Enjoy_

_._

_.~***~._

_._

_Infernal Rapture_

_._

_Prologue - Regression_

_._

_.~***~._

_1718_

.

It was only 72 hours per session… That was all.

She could do this. She was resilient, intelligent, focused, and resourceful – a survivor. Isn't that what her papers said? All the marks her mentors had given her were nearly perfect and she'd be damned if an ounce of her hard work would be wasted because she failed to complete _this_ mission.

But how long had she been in this storm? It had only been forty minutes since Trissa Lockwood had entered the Animus and already she was barely keeping her head above water... literally. Remaining level-headed, she swung her arm around the piece of driftwood she had found after surfacing from the depths of the ocean where the Animus had dropped her. Abstergo had _promised_ the Jackdaw would pick her up within minutes of stepping into the Animus… But now that she was closing in on a full hour, she wasn't sure if anyone was crazy enough to be sailing in the middle of this hurricane. Surely, Abstergo didn't intend to leave her to drown.

Thunder crackled violently above her head and she wrapped tighter around the driftwood causing the rough lumber to bite and splinter aggressively into her arms. The wind and ocean current brutally pulled in different directions and had threatened on countless occasions to rip her away from the only thing keeping her alive and above water. She knew if she _were_ sucked under, she wouldn't survive.

As the waves rocked over her with malicious force, she was beginning to doubt _everything_… Her training, her ability to succeed, and her endurance. Trissa was now positive that she couldn't do this. Abstergo had chosen wrong. She wasn't fit for this mission. She couldn't impersonate a boy, become a trusted privateer aboard the Jackdaw, and gather intelligence for her Order.

Lowering her head to the driftwood, she held her breath as another over powering wave crashed over her, this time effectively tearing her away from the debris, and pulling her under. The wings of the current quickly surrounded her and dragged her deeper into the cold ocean…

It was only 72 hours per session… It was hopeless. Being ten feet under and upside down, she wouldn't even survive the start of the mission.

It wasn't until a pair of arms locked around her from behind that Trissa thought she might actually have a chance. Even if it was a bit shocking at first, she quickly responded by digging her fingers into the warm limbs that had encased her midriff and nestled against the stranger's body with urgency. She could feel rough stubble scratching at the shell of her ear and immediately reasoned that her rescuer was undeniably _male_.

Still holding her to him, he kicked twice, working his way back to the surface when she felt a sharp tug. Before Trissa could act or help him pull up for air, the tug became stronger; the force of it began dragging them through the water as if her rescuer had a propeller attached to him. It was only seconds later that her hands found the rope that had been fastened around his waistline. Whoever was on the other end was clearly pulling them back topside.

In no time at all, the pair was heaved out of the ocean and hovering in the air. Trissa could hear voices now. They echoed over the storm like barking dogs, screamed orders, and shouted insults to one another until finally she felt the pull of gravity and landed against solid ground with a loud _thud_. With the exception of her now labored blows as she gasped for air, and the grunts and weighted heaves coming from her rescuer, it was silent.

She rolled away and landed flat on her back, staring up at a dark, grey sky, and allowed distant raindrops to pepper a line over her nose, cheeks, and jaw. Her head rocked to the side to see her savior in a similar position – his back to the ground, gasping for air, and staring up as if he never thought he'd see the sky again…

Taking another deep breath, Trissa pulled herself to her elbow and readied to voice her gratitude when she heard a very tired, but charismatic chuckle sound from her rescuer. With his sun-bleached hair clinging to his weather beaten face, he rolled his head towards her - his light blue eyes locking onto her before he smirked and asked, "Was it good for you as well?"

She glared after recognizing him… It was Edward Kenway. _Her_ _Target_.

* * *

**A/N:**

.

_.~***~._

_._

**To Be Continued…**

**~Reviews Would be Helpful~**

**Thanks!**

**:D**

.

_.~***~._

_._

**Playlist/Song Recs**

… Main Themes

Haunt – Batille (_Main Theme)_

Glory and Gore – Lorde (_Secondary Theme_)

Everybody Wants to Rule the World – Lorde (_Tertiary Theme_)

Storm - Lifehouse (_Final Theme_)

… Character Themes

Battleships – Daughtry (_Edward's Theme_)

Laughter Lines – Bastille (_Edwards Secondary Theme_)

Armor - Landon Austin (_Edward's Final Theme_)

Do It Like a Dude – Jessie J (_Trissa's Theme_)

Postcard – Bridget Mendler (_Trissa's Secondary Theme_)

Latch - Kodaline (_Most Important Couple's Theme_)

You – Cascada ft. Robin Stjernberg (_Couple's Theme_)

Still - Daughter (_Couple's Theme_)

Beating Heart – Ellie Goulding (_Couple's Theme_)

Light – sleeping at Last (_Couple's Theme_)

… Official Playlist (Alphabetical by Artist)

Sail – Awolnation

Daniel in the Den – Bastille

Pompeii – Bastille

Weight of Living [Albatross] - Bastille

Just a Fool – Blake Shelton ft Christina Aguilera

Gold – Bridget Mendler

We Remain – Christina Aguilera

Devil's Backbone – Civil Wars

Skyscraper – Demi Lovato

Only You – Ellie Goulding

Burn – Ellie Goulding

Soldier – Gavin DeGraw

Say Something – Great Big World

Ready Aim Fire - Imagine Dragons

Bleeding Out - Imagine Dragons

Magnetic – Jessie J

We're in Heaven - Joshua Micah

Ribs - Lorde

I Don't Deserve You - Plumb

Love the Way You Lie (part 2) – Rihanna ft Eminem

Jamin Winans - The City Surf Theme

Norwegian Pirate – Two Steps From Hell


End file.
